Facebook Mischief
by Simon Seville
Summary: What happens when the chipmunks and chipettes get a facebook?  Full description of what I'm doing inside! Rating went up for small hints of profanity in some parts. Discontinued. Read "Goodbye" for more information.
1. The Very First Alvin Show

**Hey guys! This is an idea that was inspired by another story in another archive. (Glee archive to be excite.) I decided to have the chipmunks just talk on facebook. (The chapters will be named after the actual episode. So… yeah… here it goes. (PS, if I continue, this won't revolve totally around the episode, but the first part will be about the episode. ****) **

**_page brake_**

**Alvin Seville: **Just met an eagle!

^ _Theodore Seville likes this_

**Simon Seville: **That was just weird…

**Theodore Seville: **Simon, be nice!

**Simon Seville: **Well, he was afraid to fly! Then, Alvin has this "brilliant" idea to tie it to a kite!

**Alvin Seville: **Simon, "it" was a boy! We named him Stanly, remember? PS, what's with the quotations around brilliant?

**Simon Seville: ***eye roll*

**_page brake_**

**David Seville: **Will one of you guys show me how to post a status? LOL!

**Alvin Seville: **Dave, you just did…

**David Seville: **Oh, LOL! Hey, what does LOL stand for anyways? LOL!

**Alvin Seville: **Large overweight loser. :P

**Simon Seville: **ALVIN!

**_page brake_**

**Theodore Seville: **Simon, can you make me a sandwich?

**Alvin Seville: **Theodore, Simon is such a bad cook, he could catch a sandwich on fire!

**Simon Seville: **Alvin, you know I'm not Spencer from icarly, right?

**Alvin Seville: **:P

**Theodore Seville: **I guess I'll go make my own sandwich then…

**_page brake_**

**Simon Seville: **I just read the best book ever!

**Alvin Seville: **No one cares. :P

**_page brake_**

**Alvin Seville: **Oh, I wish, I spoke French!

**Simon Seville: **Not that song again!

**Alvin Seville: **Bonjour Mme Simon.

**Simon Seville: **Alvin, I'M A BOY!

**Alvin Seville: **I know.

**Simon Seville: **But you just called me a Mrs.

**Alvin Seville: **I know. :P

**Simon Seville: **grrr…

**_page brake_**

**Theodore Seville: **Hey, I think Alvin's comment about LOL got rid of Dave!

**David Seville: **Theodore, does BRB stand for beating robot butts?

**Theodore Seville: **…

**_page brake_**

**Alvin Seville: **I wonder why I only have 3 friendz…?

**Simon Seville: **Me too!

**Theodore Seville: **Yeah, we're famous. Shouldn't we have more than 3 friends…?

**David Seville:** HOW DO YOU FIND OUT HOW MANY FRIENDS YOU HAVE? LOL!

**Simon Seville: **Dave, why are you typing in caps?

**David Seville: **SIMON, I'M NOT TYPING IN CAPS! I AM TYPING IN A CHAIR!

**Alvin Seville: **Now I'm glad I only have 3 friends…

_^ Simon Seville and 1 other likes this_

**_page brake_**

**Okay, that's it for now! So what'd you think? I might continue, it depends on how people like this. (No pun indented)**

**Review please!**


	2. The CTeam

**WOW! You guys are the best! I wasn't excepting to get 10 reviews! You guys just made my day, or um… night. :D Thanks to AandE4ever and Awesomo3000 for the ideas! (The chipettes will be in the next chapter!)**

**Alvin Seville: **I DON'T HAVE A SHOW-N-TELL ITEM!

**Simon Seville: **And this matters why?

**Alvin Seville: **Because, everyone knows only losers don't have something 4 show-in-tell!

**David Seville: **YOU GUYS CAN USE MY GOLD POCKET WATCH LOL!

**Alvin Seville: **Thanks Dave!

**David Seville: **DON'T LOSE IT!

**_page brake_**

**Theodore Seville: **Just died!

**David Seville: **WHY? LAMO!

**Alvin Seville: **Dave, do you even know what LAMO stands 4?

**David Seville: **NO! BUT I'M GONNA SAY IT STANDS 4 LAUGH AT MORE OCTUPUSSES! LAMO!

**Alvin Seville: **…

**_page brake_**

**Alvin Seville: **OM JELLYFISH!

**David Seville: **HEY, ALVIN, YOU CAN BE MY CAPTIAL BUDDY!

**Alvin Seville: **Yeah, no…

**Alvin Seville: **Dave, can you get off facedbook 4 a sec? PLZ!

**David Seville: **SURE! ROLF!

**Alvin Seville: **GUYS! We _have _to find Dave's pocket watch!

**Simon Seville: **YOU LOST IT!

**Theodore Seville: **Those bullies took it from you!

**Alvin Seville: **No Theodore. They asked to borrow it. Then I said go on and then they took it and sat down Wemdy's and had a frosty. :P

**Theodore Seville: **Oh, okay. Then y r u panicking?

**Simon Seville: **There's this new thing Theo, it's called sarcasm.

_^Alvin Seville likes this_

**Theodore Seville: **Well how am I suppose 2 tell over the internet?

**Simon Seville: **Why are we even on FB when we're in the same room… on the same computer…?

_^Alvin Seville and 1 other likes this_

_**page brake_**

**David Seville: **Will some1 tell me what LAMO stands 4?

**Simon Seville: **No.

**Alvin Seville: **Land animals mate outraged.

_^Theodore Seville likes this_

_**page brake_**

_Alvin Seville is now friends with Mr. T._

_Theodore Seville is now friends with Mr. T_

**Simon Seville: **And why did you guys add him?

**Mr. T: **I'll add u Simon.

**Simon Seville: **awww…. What the heck!

_Simon Seville is now friends with Mr. T_

**David Seville: **Y R U GUYS FRIENDS WITH A BODY BILDER?

**_page brake_**

**David Seville: **BOYS, WHERE IS MY GOLD POCKET WATCH?

**Alvin Seville: **In you room.

**David Seville: **THANKS ALVIN! LAMO!

**Simon Seville: **Dave, will you please stop typing in "capitals"?

**Alvin Seville: **Simon will u plz stop typing with correct grammer?

_^ Mr. T and two others like this_

**Simon Seville: **YOU MISSPELLED GRAMMAR!

**Alvin Seville: **And I care y?

_**page brake_**

**David Seville: **WILL SOME 1 TELL ME HOW 2 STOP TYPING IN CAPTIALS?

**Simon Seville: **Press the 'Caps Lock' key, Dave.

**David Seville: **SIMON THERE IS NO KEY HOLE 4 ME 2 TURN TO TURN THE CAPS LOCK OFF! LAMO!

**Simon Seville: **Dave, do us all a favor and get off the internet.

**_page brake_**

**I hope you guys liked this. As I said before, this is going to revole around the episodes. This one revolved around **_**The C-Team**_**. At the end, I'll try to put in more humor. If you have ideas, feel free to say so! :D**

**Review! **


	3. The Chipettes

**David Seville: **I DON'T REMEMBER BOOKING THE HOTEL WE'RE STAYING IN! LAMO!

**Simon Seville: **Not only is Dave acting like and idiot… he forgot the hotel he booked…

**David Seville: **I AM NOT ACTING LIKE AND IDIOT!

**_page brake_**

**Brittany: **We made it girls!

**Jeanette: **Our first American concert!

**Eleanor: **IKR! CHIPMUNKS UNITE!

_^Jeanette and 1 other likes this_

_**page brake_**

**Alvin Seville: **U STOLL OUR NAME!

**Brittany: **NO! U STOLL OURS!

**Alvin Seville: **WE R THE ORIGINAL CHIPMUNKS!

_^Simon Seville and 1 other likes this_

**Brittany: **NO! WE R!

**Alvin Seville: **PLZ! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A LAST NAME!

**Theodore Seville: **Brittany just got burned!

**Eleanor: **DON'T TALK 2 MY SISTER LIKE THAT!

**Simon Seville: **DON'T TELL MY BROTHER WHAT TO DO!

**Jeanette: **HE DISERVED IT!

**David Seville: **HEY, U GUYS CAN ALL BE MY CAPITAL BUDDIES!

**Brittany: **r u their father?

**David Seville: **YES! LOL!

_^Eleanor Miller and 2 others like this_

**Alvin Seville: **HE'S LYING!

**_page brake_**

**Brittany: **We're gonna kick your butt in this sing off!

**Alvin Seville: **No were gonna kick ur butts!

**_page brake_**

**Alvin Seville: **The "chipmunks" will never win now!

**Eleanor: **What do u mean… :|

**Alvin Seville: **U'll find out soon enough! MAWHAHAHAHA!

**_page brake_**

**Brittany: **Jeanette r u done with the mics?

**Jeanette: **Yep! They're all hooked up!

**Brittany: **Good! ALVIN SEVILLE PREPAIR 2 DIE!

** _page brake_**

**Alvin Seville: **U RIGED OUR MICS!

**Brittany: **I have no idea what u r talkin' bout. :P

**Simon Seville: **Yeah, because Jeanette rigged them!

**Jeanette: **THAT IS SO… TRUE! :P

**Eleanor: **Well at least we get to keep the name The Chipmunks! :D

_^Jeanette and 2 others like this_

**Alvin Seville: **Wait… who liked Eleanor's comment?

**David Seville: **ME! I CLICKED IT, BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW TO UNLIKE IT LOL!

**Simon Seville: **Just click un-like!

**David Seville: **WHERE'S THE UNLIKE BUTTON? THIS STUPID KEYBORD DOESN'T HAVE ONE! LOL!

**Simon Seville: **Dave, how come you can do our albums perfectly, yet you can't figure out facebook?

_^Alvin Seville and 4 others like this_

_**page brake_**

**Eleanor: **Thx 4 helpin us out Alvin.

**Jeanette: **Yeah, we owe u one!

**Eleanor: **I like the name "The Chipettes" a lot better than the chipmunks. :D

**Brittany: **I do 2. I can't believe I came up with it!

**Alvin Seville: **Jerk! I came up with it!

**Brittany: **What ever.

**_page brake_**

**Simon Seville: **I just realized something.

**Alvin Seville: **That u'll grow old and never marry and die alone?

_^Brittany likes this_

**Simon Seville: **No, you jerk! I meant, when did we add each other as friends?

**Alvin Seville: **We've always been friends.

**Simon Seville: **No, you idiot, the Chipettes.

**Brittany: **O.o

**Jeanette: **Yeah, when did we add each other as friends…?

**David Seville: **I MADE U GUYZ FRIENDZ! UR PASSWORDS R 2 OBIVISOUS! LOLZ!

**Simon Seville: **Not only is Dave trying to talk cool, he hack our facebook accounts…

_^ Alvin Seville and 4 other like this_

**_page brake_**

**Alvin Seville – Brittany: **y don't u guyz have last names?

**Brittany: **That iz top secret information th I will never tell. :P

**Alvin Seville: **O.o

**_page brake_**

**Okay, there's the end of that chapter! (And before I get a bunch of reviews telling me the chipettes last name is Miller, you have to remember, their not living with Miss Miller yet, so they don't have the last name Miller)**

**I hope you like this chapter. **

**I would like Genicise1275 for indirectly giving me an idea for this story in his/her review! **** I never though of that… :D**

**Review! **


	4. Uncle Harry

**Hey guys! You all have been great at reviewing! I love some of the suggestions. **** Now, to answer some questions/ give my responses to reviews! **

**Eminem: I like the idea of having their last name Hawke, but, they don't know Ian yet, so they can't have the last name Hawke. Maybe when I get to the live action chapters! **

**Alvinfan209: Yes, I will be doing 'I Love a Chipmunks Valentine Special' in a later chapter. The episodes are going to be in order. :P I am OCD like that.**

**BadBoy7194: I will do the in a relationship and married very soon! **** (PS, like the idea!)**

**_page brake_**

**Harry: **Hello everybody on this so called "facebook". I need money! Send me some cash! You can mail it to me. 3541 N. Hollywood Ave. 90601!

**_page brake_**

**Alvin Seville: **I just found my long lost uncle!

_Uncle Harry is now friends with Alvin Seville._

**Theodore Seville: **Don't forget to add us Uncle!

_Uncle Harry is now friends with Theodore Seville and 1 other_

**Simon Seville: **So Uncle Harry, how much money do we have to raise?

**Uncle Harry: **Just enough 4 me to not get be- I mean 4 ur me 2 c ur dear mother. MAWHAHAHAHA!

**Alvin Seville: **…

**_page brake_**

**Simon Seville: **ARE YOU NUTS? YOU ALMOST KILLED US!

**Uncle Harry: **Simon, Simon, Simon, you lived, y r u so bugged?

_Theodore Seville needs your help on Farmville._

**Simon Seville: **Theodore, this is a bad time to be playing Farmville! And also, you make us ride a bike across a river on a type rope!

**Alvin Seville: **Harry have we riesed enough money 4 u 2 c mom?

**Simon Seville: **Our English teacher would be so proud of you right now, Alvin. *eye roll*

**Alvin Seville: **Shut up. :P

**Uncle Harry: **U guys need 2 raise me more money!

**Alvin Seville: **How much more?

**Uncle Harry: **Much more! MAWHAHAHAHA!

**Alvin Seville: **O.o

**_page brake_**

**Alvin Seville: **HARRY I WILL KILL U!

**David Seville: **ALVIN KILLING PEOPLE ISN'T NICE! LOL!

**Alvin Seville: **But… harry is a um… chipmunk! Right!

**David Seville: **KILLING THINGS ISN'T NICE. I HAVE 2 GO! THERE'S A FLY IN MY ROOM! WHERE'S THE FLY SWATTER? LOL!

**Alvin Seville: **U go do that dave…

**_page brake_**

**Uncle Harry: **I got the money! Those stupid rodents will never figure out I'm not their uncle!

**Alvin Seville: **Then mayb u shouldn't post th on fb.

**Uncle Harry: **opps…

**Simon Seville: **It's okay, we already found out.

_Theodore Seville just leveled up in hotel city._

**Simon Seville: **Theodore, once again, bad time to be playing facebook games!

**Uncle Harry: **So r u gonna kill me now?

**Alvin Seville: **Yep.

**_page brake_**

**Alvin Seville: **Glade Harry's gone.

**David Seville: **ALVIN I TOLD U KILLING THINGS ISN'T NICE! I'M GONNA KILL U 4 DISOBAYING ME!

**Alvin Seville: **O.o

**_page brake_**

**Alvin Seville: **XP

_Theodore got a gravestone wall in hotel city._

**Simon Seville: **That's not ironic…

**Alvin Seville: **Dave hit me with my underwear!

**Simon Seville: **Next time when he "kills you" don't stand next to the laundry. :P

_Theodore Seville just got a laundry room in hotel city._

**David Seville: **THEODORE WH GAME R U PLAYIN'?

**Theodore Seville: **Hotel City

**David Seville: **KOOL! O WANNA PLAY! LOL!

**Simon Seville: **oh no…

**Alvin Seville: **Will u guys go make a new status, I keep getting notifications!

**_page brake_**

**And there's chapter 4! Poor Alvin, Simon, and Theodore… their gonna get so many messages from Dave about FB games…**

**So… yeah…**

**Review! (this time I'll add please)… **

**If you don't review… I will kill you! (JK!)**


	5. Rockin' Robot kind of

**Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry I didn't update in a while. I was at my grandmother's house. Also, I was at a lock in at my church. But I'm back! **

_**page brake_**

**Alvin Seville: **I just made a robot!

**Simon Seville: **You mean _I _made the robot?

**Alvin Seville: **Well… it waz my idea! :P

**David Seville: **HOW DO YOU LEVAL UP IN HOTEL CITY! LOLZ!

**Simon Seville: **Dave, figure it out on your own.

**_page brake_**

**David Seville: **I AM GOTING TO BRB!

**Alvin Seville: **Sorry the robot almost kill u.

**David Seville: **IT TRIED TO SHOOT MY HAT!

**Theodore Seville: **Only in show biz can u say "who r we shooting 2day" and no 1 is alarmed.

**Simon Seville: **Really Theodore?

**_page brake_**

**Alvin Seville: **I WON THE BATTLE AGIENST MY ROBOT!

**Theodore Seville: **U know what I just relized?

**Alvin Seville: **What?

**Theodore Seville: **How can animals still escape from the zoo? We invented hovercrafts but we can't invent a monkey proof lock?

**Simon Seville: **Why are you being extreamly random?

**Jeanette Miller: **OH MY GOSH SIMON! YOU MISSPELLEDEXTREMELY!

**Simon Seville: **XP

_^ Alvin Seville likes this_

**_page brake_**

**David Seville: **I HAVEN'T SLEPT IN 4 DAYZZZZZ!

**Simon Seville: **Why?

**David Seville: **I GOT ANGRY BRIDZZZ ON MY FONEZ!

**Simon Seville: **Dave, are you high or something?

**David Seville: **I SAWZZZ UZZ MADEZ A GRAMMER MISTAKE!

**Simon Seville: **SHUT UP!

**_page brake_**

**Theodore Seville: **Am I awake? Ouch! I'm awake! I'm going 2 obnoxiously tackle everyone I see! :)

**Alvin Seville: **O.o

**_page brake_**

**Theodore Seville: **I just wanted 2 take our costume designer! U made our costumes 4 our show look great! With out I'd be naked and sad.

**Simon Seville: **Theodore, you're getting worse than Dave…

**David Seville: **O.o

**_page brake_**

**Theodore Seville: **If u r reading thiz in english thank a teacher and a veteran. If u think a veteran takes care of pets don't thank that teacher. :P

**Alvin Seville: **But! Veterans do take care of pets!

**Theodore Seville: **Alvin's not going 2 b thanking any teachers any time soon…

**Simon Seville: **Alvin, a veteran is someone who's served our country. A veterinarian is someone who takes care of pets.

**Alvin Seville: **u still made a grammer mistake! Hahahahaha!

**Simon Seville: **GRAMMAR!

**_page brake_**

**Simon Seville: **If you were pocket dialed by someone driving and sing loudly along to Next to Normal soundtracks… we apologize…

**David Seville: **IT WAZ AN AXCIDENT!

**_page brake_**

**Alvin Seville: **Does any1 know where I can find sea monkeys? No questions or judgments…

**Simon Seville: **To late, I'm judging you. :P

**_page brake_**

_Alvin Seville is now in a relationship with Brittany_

**Brittany: **U wish. :P

**_page brake_**

**Okay! I finished that chapter! I tried to make it a little more funny cuz I waz gone 4 a few dayz. (Y am I typing like thiz?)**

**If I did not get in ur idea, I am sorry. I stayed up for 24 hours straight and then crashed. So… yeah.**

**Sallywatermellon, if you could, please PM me on what your idea is trying to explain. Thxs. **

**Review! (Sea monkeys make the world go round!)**


	6. Television Stars and an annoying AN

**Hey guys! I'm back! **

**Okay, so, apparently it says in the FF rules "Entries Not Allowed"**

"**Chat/script format and keyboard dialogue based entries." **

**Well, I kind of knew that… but I didn't really care. **

**You guys have seen all the Q&A stories, and no one has a problem with them. Also, a bunch of people break the rules all the time! So long no one reports this story, I **_**should **_**be fine.**

**List of FF rules people have broken, yet they have stayed on the internet for a long time.**

**Non-stories: lists, bloopers, polls, previews, challenges, author notes, and etc.**

**Any form of interactive entry: choose your adventure, second person/you based, **_**Q&As**_**, and etc. (hmmmm)**

**Multiple entries of the same material. There can only be one copy of any unique story on the entire site. No exceptions.**

**Copying from a previously published work (including musical lyrics) not in the public domain.**

**^people brake this one all the time!**

**Soooo… sorry if I seem annoyed. But, I would like to say thanks to RayanXHatake for telling me and giving the suggestion. I think I will try something that might not get this story removed.**

**If I put something in here that is not in keyboard chat, then it might be able to stay on FF. Ignore this next part if you want to.**

**_page brake_**

Simon leaned against his locker. His books were pressed lightly against his chest. She was the prettiest girl he had ever seen.

"Give it up, Simon." His best friend said "she's out of your league."

Simon looked over at his friend before sighing.

"I know, but, it always okay to dream, right?"

**_page brake_**

**Alvin Seville: **I just saw the prettiest girl in the world!

**Brittany: **Awww… thank u alvie! But ths not gonna win me over!

**Alvin Seville: **Not u. :P

_Alvin Seville is now single_

**Brittany: **grrrrr…..

**_page brake_**

_Brenda Hollister is now friends with Alvin Seville_

**Alvin Seville: **Hello pyt!

**Brenda Hollister: **PYT?

**Alvin Seville: **Pretty young thing! Duh!

**Brenda Hollister: **What ever, u better b famous or else.

**Alvin Seville: **gulp…

**_page brake_**

**Alvin Seville – Simon Seville: **I NEED UR HELP!

**Simon Seville: **What, Alvin?

**Alvin Seville: **I NEED U 2 HELP ME GET A ROCK CONSERT!

**Simon Seville: **Bye Dave!

**Alvin Seville: **SIMON! HISS! :P : ~~

**_page brake_**

**David Seville: **I BEAT ANGRY BIRDZZZZSSS HEHEHEHE!

**_page brake_**

**Theodore Seville: **I waz just insulted!

**Eleanor: **Wh happened?

**Theodore Seville: **I was coming out of Wendy's and there waz this little gurl and she waz sooo cute!

**Alvin Seville: **coming heheheh

**Eleanor: **grow up! Yuck! :P

**Theodore Seville: **ANYWAYZZ! I told her she looked cute and she said… "U sound lik a gurl!"

**David Seville: **BURN! LOL!

**_page brake_**

**David Seville: **alviiinnnn!

**Simon Seville: **Why didn't you use capitals?

**David Seville: **CUZ IT WAZN'T APROPRIET THE TIME! LOL!

**Theodore Seville: **O.o

**David Seville: **I CAN'T BELIEVE U MADE A CONSERT WITH OUUTTT ME!

**_page brake_**

**Brenda Hollister- Alvin Seville **U impressed me… but… I don't like u anymore.

**Alvin Seville: **

**_page brake_**

**Theodore Seville: **I really need 2 stop watching reality TV! I'm starting to give daily commentary/confessionals to random household objects.

**Alvin Seville: **And theo's back with the random…

**Theodore Seville: **Hey!

**Alvin Seville: **Hey iz 4 horses.

**Simon Seville: **"Hay" is for horses.

**Alvin Seville: **Wh ever… :P

**_page brake_**

**Theodore Seville: **I just chased a napkin down the street only for the wind to blow it right back to where I was sitting. At least I didn't litter.

**Jeanette: **…

**David Seville: **IT WAZ FUNNNY!

**Theodore Seville: **Hiss… : ~~

**_page brake_**

**Alvin Seville: **'Dear Super Mario Bros,

I love ur gamez but…. The princess still manages 2 get herself captured. I think she iz 2 self absorved. Mario should start cing other people

Alvin

**Simon Seville: **Your one to speak about being self absorbed. :P

**_page brake_**

**K, I done. Hope you enjoyed. (srry bout the long A/Ns…)**


	7. Free Chap and voting!

**Hey people! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. My computer has been having problems… (Well, word has…)**

**Anyways, you guys have been great at reviewing and I wanted to say thank you! **

**This is a special treat to all of you. If you review, you can vote on what AATC episode you want me to do! It can be any episode! I don't care! (You can do 'The Chipmunk Adventure' or their movies if you wanna. The Chipmunks go to the movies are also welcome.) So review and tell me what episode you want. (If you all say a different episode and there is no winner I will do who ever sent me the episode first.)**

**And since my Wikipieda is broken…I am going to do a free chapter with as much humor as I can think of soo yeah… **

**Enjoy!**

**_page brake_**

**Alvin Seville:** One day I shall have kids!

**Simon Seville: **Alvin… I don't want to even know why you are thinking about that…

**Theodore Seville: **If Alvin ever does have kids their going to be high pitch and cartoonish! :D

_^Brittany and 1 other likes this_

**Alvin Seville: **WHO LIKED THAT!

**Simon Seville: **Me.

**Alvin Seville: **When you get home, I will strangle u!

**Theodore Seville: **O.o

**_page brake_**

**Jeanette: **I never want to see Lady Gaga ever again!

**Simon Seville: **Why?

**Jeanette: **I don't want to say…

**Brittany: **She bowed to her! Hahahahahaha!

**Jeanette: **Well! She was dressed as a theme park! She even has a crown on!

**Eleanor: **Only you Jeanette…

**Jeanette: **Ellie, I think you meant to say "Only you, Jeanette."

**Eleanor: **Here's a quarter. Now go tell some1 who care.

**Jeanette: **

**_page brake_**

**Theodore Seville: **You know when your doing movie stunts like being tossed in a dumpster… you can hurt yourself… and when you do u say oh it doesn't hurt… but when you step on it it's like "OH GOSH! OH GOSH! OH GOSH! IT'S BROKEN! IT'S BROKEN! OH GOSH! SOME1 HELP ME!"

**Eleanor: **What happened? :O

**Theodore Seville: **Nothing! I just felt like say th

**Eleanor: **

**_page brake_**

**David Seville: **I BET NONE OF YOU CAN TYPE 25 IN BINARY!

**Simon Seville: **10011

**David Seville: **SIMON WHS WITH ALL THE NUMBERS? LOLZ!

**Simon Seville: **Dave your hopeless…

**_page brake_**

**Theodore Seville: **Apparently I waz killed by a fruit truck…

**Brittany: **Wha?

**Theodore Seville: **So apparently I waz in London and I waz driving Dave's car when I saw these oranges in the car in front of me and I waz so fanasited by them th I spead up and an avlanch of oranges crushed me…

**Simon Seville: **Theodore, your spelling and grammar is atrocious!

**Alvin Seville: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**_page brake_**

**David Seville: **I WANT YOU BOYZ 2 TAKE CARE OF UR VOICES! U WANNA GUESS Y?

**Simon Seville: **No, I scared…

**Theodore Seville: **Incase 1 of us gets raped and needs 2 yell 4 help?

**Simon Seville: **Theodore, why would you even think of that?

**Theodore Seville: **I have no idea…

**_page brake_**

**Brittany: **Wake up in the morning feelin likr P Ditty!

_11:23 _

**Eleanor: **Grab my glasses I'm out the door I'm gonna hit this city!

_11:23_

**Brittany: **Jeanette! U'r suppose 2 say the next line!

_11:27_

**Jeanette: **No, it's dirty…

_11:28_

**Brittany: **Y cuz it say brush my teeth with a bottle of jack?

_11:28_

**Jeanette: **We're suppose to stay away from drugs!

_11:28_

**Brittany: **oh brother…

_11:28_

**_page brake_**

_Alvin Seville and Brittany are now married_

**Brittany: **Keep dreaming! YUCK!

**Alvin Seville: **Fine!

_Alvin Seville and Eleanor are now married_

**Brittany: **DON'T HIT ON MY SISTER!

_Alvin Seville and Simon Seville are now brothers_

**Simon Seville: **Sometimes, I wish I didn't have to admit that…

**Alvin Seville: **You guys are some mean 2 me!

**_page brake_**

**David Seville: **I DON'T WANT U BOYZ 2 EVER SAY BAD WORDS!

**Alvin Seville: **Oh Shiite!

**David Seville: **ALVIN WH DID I JUST SAY!

**Alvin Seville: **Just read ur last status…

**David Seville: **I SAID NO BAD WORDS!

**Alvin Seville: **But the Shiites r in the Bible!

**Jeanette: **Tusk, tusk.

**_page brake_**

**OKAY! I finished! I hope you guys enjoyed! And Shiites are from the Bible if you didn't know. You can look em up!**

**Don't forget to review and vote for which episode you want me to do next.**

**Ps I wanna know how many of you actually read my AN's so if you do put the word Butter Nut at the end of your review! **

**Review plz! **


	8. The Chipmunk Adventure part 1

**Hey guys! I'm bacckkk! Mawhahahaha! I'm so glad to know that some of you actually read my A/Ns. It makes me gladful. And for those of you who didn't put butter nut in your review… tusk tusk. :P **

**JK! Me love all my reviews!**

**K, CosmicKitten89, I waz trying to sound smart. Thanks ruining my moment! :p Srry, I had to say that. It was late at night and I was sleepy when I did that chapter. I was somewhat close right? **

**Anyways… the episode I shall be doing first is…**

**The Chipmunk Adventure! (I would do your parody show ComicKitten89, but I was going more along the line of AATC episodes. I'll think about doing your parody show though. There's still hope! ;)**

**On with the show!**

**_page brake_**

**Alvin Seville-David Seville: **I hate you.

**Theodore Seville: **Hate is such a strong word.

**Alvin Seville: **Fine! I dispise dave!

**Simon Seville: **That's not much better you know. And despise is spelled like I just spelled it. Oh, and you need to capitalize Dave's name.

**Alvin Seville: **LEAVE ME ALONE BOUT MY STUPID GRAMMER! UR MY BROTHER NOT MY ENGLISH TEACHER! IT'S NOT LIKE I'M WRITING A FRIKIN ENGLISH PAPER!

**Simon Seville: **I trying to help you learn proper grammar. :P

**Theodore Seville: **How bout instead of hateing dave, u strongly dislike him! :D

_^Alvin Seville likes this_

**Simon Seville: **Oh brother!

**David Seville: **DON'T B HATIN ON ME HATERS! BURN!

**Alvin Seville: **dear God plz make him get off the internet!

**Brittany Miller: **hahahaha! Sucks 2 b u!

**Alvin Seville: **Shut it tootis!

**_page brake_**

_Klaus Vorstine and Claudia Vorstine are now friends with Brittany Miller and 5 others._

**Alvin Seville-Brittany Miller: **I hope u bring some bruise medician cuz we're gonna kick ur butts all the way to antiratica!

**Brittany Miller: **u'll b eating ur words by then end of this race!

**Alvin Seville: **No u will

**Brittany Miller: **u wish! :P

**Theodore Seville: **There r no glamours ways 2 get in2 a leotard…

**Brittany Miller: **Um… wha?

**Theodore Seville: **hehehehe!

**_page brake_**

**Theodore Seville: **I could never be a traffic officer… whistle or no whistle that's just 2 much power 2 abuse!

**Alvin Seville: **THEODORE GET OFF THE FRIKEN INTERNET AND HELP ME RECORD THIS MESSAGE!

**Theodore Seville: **Alvin. Just cuz ur mad me do not give u a rite to turn into a dave and yell me. Also I am sittin rite next 2 u. u culd just tell rite 2 my face.

**Simon Seville: **Alvin**, just because you're **mad **at **me does not give **you the right **to turn into **Dave** and yell **at **me. Also**, **I am **sitting right **next **to you**. **You could **just tell **me right to **my face.

Let's see. Theodore, you have twenty grammar mistakes in your last status update! I am very disappointed in you!

**Theodore Seville: **U rewrote my status and make it corect! Y!

**_page brake_**

**Alvin Seville-Simon Seville: **HAPPY BDAY BABA!

**Simon Seville: **Um… what!

**Alvin Seville: **NOOOOO! I DID NOT TO PUT THAT ON UR WALL!

**Theodore Seville: **So does this mean that j-z and Beyoncé aren't adopting me anymore?

**Alvin Seville: **O.o

**_page brake_**

**Beatrice Miller-David Seville: **david r u drunk?

**David Seville: **NOOOO…

**Beatrice Miller: **don't yell at me!

**David Seville: **I'M NOT! I CAN'T TURN OFF THE STUPID UPPER CASE BUTTON!

**Beatrice Miller: **how do u type in captials?

**David Seville: **I 4GOTZ! LOLZ!

**Alvin Seville: **How come ur not corecting them on their grammer simon?

**Simon Seville: **Because their adults, and they can do whatever they want.

**Alvin Seville: **I ha8 u!

**_page brake_**

**Claudia Vorstine- Klaus Vorstine: **Are you finished with the dolls?

_From my blackberry _

**Klaus Vorstine: **Yes for the 20 millionth time!

_From my blackberry_

**Theodore Seville: **I have a stuffed teddy bear! I named him teddy! But then Frankie took him.

**Claudia Vorstine: **Who is Frankie? O.O

_From my blackberry_

**Theodor Seville: **A monster! :D

**_page brake_**

**Theodore Seville: **I have sea monkies!

**Eleanor Miller: **Really! Kool!

**Theodore Seville: **OH NO!

**Eleanor Miller: **Wha happened 2 em?

**Theodore Seville: **They died

**Simon Seville: **It's monkeys!

**Alvin Seville: **Oh wow!...

**_page brake_**

**Simon Seville: **Alvin just spilt mike and orange just on me.

**Alvin Seville: **MAWHAHAHAHAHA!

**Theodore Seville: **I don't care wha histoians say! There haz naver been a fouler smell then a high school boyz bathroom!

**Simon Seville: **How is that relevant to this conversation?

**Theodore Seville: **IDK

**David Seville: **DOES IDK STAND 4 ICELAND DROUND KOOLY? LOL!

**_page brake_**

**Beatrice Miller: **bye boys!

**_page brake_**

**Not my best work, but it'll get there. This is not the full episode of TCA. I will be uploading this in parts. It might take a while, but it'll get there! **

**Remember to review! **

**And this time put mustard in your review if you are reading this AN! **


	9. The Chipmunk Adventure part 2

**Hola! I wanted to say once again thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. I know the last chapter wasn't very funny. Sorry. Now…**

**Spring-Heel-Jacqueline: I did say to leave a review! At the end I put, "remember to review!" So ha! I had to say that. You know why? Cuz I special! **

**Izaackjl: TCA stands for "The Chipmunk Adventure" This is my way of shorting it. **

**And now… story time!**

**_page brake_**

**Klaus Vorstine: **Listen up kids! I am going to explain this race to u!

_From my blackberry_

**Alvin Seville: **Did u know tha pandas arnt raciest? Their black white and Asian!

_Mobil Update_

**Simon Seville: **Oh brother! Also, we're are we standing right here. Why can't you just verbally tell us?

_Mobil update_

**Klaus Vorstine: **Cuz I feel like it!

_From my blackberry_

**Alvin Seville: **Well who peed in ur cereal this morning? 

_^Theodore Seville like this_

_Mobil update_

**Klaus Vorstine: **WOULD U ALL JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME EXPLAIN!

_From my black berry_

**Theodore Seville: **I think Goldie Locks peed in baby bears cereal…

_Mobil update _

**Claudia Vorstine: **SHUT UP OR I'LL STRANGLE U!

_From my blackberry_

**Klaus Vorstine: **Now. As I waz sayin! Ur each are going 2 b givin a doll of the ur own team.

_From my blackberry_

**Claudia Vorstine: **And when you get to a certrin location, u will drop u dolls off and get a doll of the opposite team!

_From my blackberry_

**_page brake_**

**Jeanette Miller-Simon Seville: **Simon, which is the best route Bermuda?

_Mobil update_

**Simon Seville: **Don't go east! There's a hurricane over that way!

_Mobil update_

**Brittany Miller: **y suld we trust u?

_Mobil update_

**Simon Seville: **I would never try and hurt someone intentionally!

_Mobil update_

**Brittany Miller: **Sure. *eye roll* 8P

_Mobil update_

**Simon Seville: **Everyone is entitle to their opinion. Yours just happens to be stupid!

_^Alvin Seville likes this_

_Mobil update_

** _page brake_**

**Simon Seville: **I just sprained my… dignity…

_Mobil update_

**_page brake_**

**Alvin Seville-Theodore Seville: **When will it b my turn 2 play with the pattle ball?

_Mobil update_

**Theodore Seville: **WTF

_Mobil update_

**Alvin Seville: **EXCUSE ME!

_Mobil update_

**Theodore Seville: **Wha?

_Mobil update_

**Alvin Seville: **do u even know wha tha stands 4?

_Mobil update_

**Theodore Seville: **Wait till Friday…

_Mobil update_

**_page brake_**

**David Seville: **I HOPE U BOYZ R STAYIN SAFE! PS DON'T EAT THE CHOCLATE IN THE FRIDGE!

**Theodore Seville: **EWWW! R U SAIN I 8 DOG POOP!

_Mobil update_

**David Seville: **WHA? NO! IT WAZ SUPPOSE 2 B ALL MINE! HISS! :~~~~~

**_page brake_**

**Jeanette Miller: **See! Simon told you!

_Mobil update_

**Brittany Miller: **I don't care! I'm more concerned about my hair!

_Mobil update_

**Eleanor Miller: **U know wha brit? U r soooo fun! F U!

_Mobil update_

**Brittany Miller: **u 4got the n stupid! :P

_Mobil update_

**Eleanor Miller: **no, I mean u r fun! F U!

_Mobil update_

_^Alvin Seville likes this_

**Brittany Miller: **I'm tellin miss miller when we get home!

_Mobil update_

**Eleanor Miller: **Tattle tail! :P

_Mobil Update_

**_page brake_**

_Alvin Seville and Margarita Carrillo are now friends. _(The Mexican girl that kissed Alvin. I don't her name I just made it up!)

**Alvin Seville-Margarita Carrillo: **U r a good kisser!

_Mobil Update_

**Margarita Carrillo: **No hablo ingles

**Alvin Seville: **I don't speek Spanish! :P agggg!

_Mobil Update_

**Margarita Carrillo: **Qué?

**Alvin Seville: **U know wha? We r over.

_Mobil Update_

**_page brake_**

**Jeanette Miller: **Check out this cool pic I took!

_Mobil Update_

.com/imgres?q=underwater+pictures+of+fish&hl=en&safe=off&sa=X&gbv=2&biw=1366&bih=643&tbm=isch&tbnid=_y3qeahQw-R_4M:&imgrefurl=.com/pictures-photos-p154289-Underwater_&docid=-Tf46r6Dpr0Y4M&w=474&h=354&ei=71ZpTsX_A9CTtweInPWMDQ&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=434&page=2&tbnh=130&tbnw=180&start=18&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:18&tx=75&ty=23 (the link will work)

**_page brake_**

**Well, there's part 2! So! What'd yall think? Did u like it?**

**As always review! **

**And now 4 a random joke!**

**I was in the restaurant yesterday when I suddenly realized I desperately****needed to pass gas. The music was really, really loud, so I timed my****gas with the beat of the music.******

**After a couple of songs, I started to feel better. I finished my coffee,****and noticed that everybody was staring at me...******

**Then I suddenly remembered that I was listening to my iPod.**

**THIS IS NOT TRUE IT'S JUST A JOKE…**

**Put tuna fish in ur review this time!**


	10. The Chipmunk Adventure part 3

**Hey! I haven't updated in a while! :O Sorry to keep you guys waiting… **

**Okay, so when I said the link for the last chapter would link, I lied. I thought it would, but then it didn't so yeah… **

**Oh well. Thanks for all the reviews once again! **

**_page brake_**

**Alvin Seville: **check me out in this pic! (use your imagination! I have no pic. Sorry to disappoint you. I know that was going to be the highlight of this story. :P)

**Theodore Seville: **Check you out? Well that doesn't sound suggestive…

**Alvin Seville: **Says the guy who thought WTF stood for wait till friday! :P

**_page brake_**

**Brittany Miller: **For all ma gurls in the world… u know we're much better than boyz!

**Eleanor Miller: **Girls… WE RUN THE WORLD! Girls… WE RUN THE WORLD!

**Alvin Seville: **Boyz will always rule this earth no matter wh u say!

**Theodore Seville: **BOY POWER!

**Eleanor Miller: **It sounds stupid when some1 sayz boy power u know.

**Alvin Seville: **Yeah well gurls go 2 jupiter 2 get more stupider and boys go 2 collage 2 get more knolage! :P

**Simon Seville: **Unfortunately for Alvin, collage will never be an opportunity if your grammar is still gonna be so awful.

**Alvin Seville: **LEAVE ME ALONE!

**_page brake_**

**Jeanette Miller: **We just got captured so if your reading this… PLEASE HELP!

**Brittany Miller: **I AM NOT GOING 2 MARRY A 4 YEAR OLD! I REFUSE!

**Alvin Seville: **The only reason u refuse iz cuz u wanna marry me!

**Brittany Miller: **Shut up!

**_page brake_**

**Theodore Seville: **I keep getting phone calls saying that my daughter keeps missing classes…

**Jeanette Miller: **Um… what?

**Theodore Seville: **It at all hours of the night and I just got one.

**Eleanor Miller: **wow…

**Theodore Seville: **I've even called them tellin em th I don't have a daughter I'm 9… I mean the 90s were a blure but I don't think I was impregnating anyone when I wasn't even born…But I am gonna find this girl and get her butt 2 school cuz I am tiard of these stupid phone calls!

**Alvin Seville: **…

**_page brake_**

**Alvin Seville-Simon Seville: **If you could b any charectr in harry potter who would u b?

**Simon Seville: **Maybe one of the Weasley. They have a good time and have a good laugh.

**Alvin Seville: **Doesn't 1 of them die?

**Simon Seville: **Right… um.. I wanna be the one that lives. It's… oh gosh… who is it?... I'm probably upsetting many people right now…

**_page brake_**

**Alvin Seville: **Music stops me! So hard! Makes me say oh ma Lord! Thank u 4 blessin me with a gift to rhyme!

**Simon Seville: **Give it up Alvin! You can't rap!

**Theodore Seville: **U can't even rap presents….

**Jeanette Miller: **Rap

**Alvin Seville: **U guyz r so mean! :P

**_page brake_**

**Brittany Miller-Eleanor Miler: **I can't believe u stole a penguin!

**Eleanor Miller: **I didn't want him 2 b homesick and die!

**Jeanette Miller: **Be nicer to her. At least she saved this little baby's life!

**Brittany Miller: **Wh evea! :P

**_page brake_**

**Alvin Seville: **Always remember and never forgive! U remember their name their addresses! U should remember everything. Don't listen to any of th 4give and 2get crap cuz don't! One day u get even and 1 day theyll regret it cuz ull post their social seacurity # on twitwer or something. U remember the stuff they did 2 u and u get them back. Ths all I have 2 say.

**David Seville: **WHO EVER IS BULLYING MY SON… I WILL KICK UR BUTTS! (_/\_)!

**Alvin Seville: **Wha iz th the end? And I wazn't serious I waz just sayin th...

**David Seville: **IT'S A BUTT! LOLZ!

_**page brake_**

**Theodore Seville: **Somethin smells funny…

Alvin Seville: It's my new Cologne. ;)

**Brittany Miller: **What cologne do u wear?

**Alvin Seville: **It's Mark Jacobs Rain.

**Jeanette Miller: **Isn't that for girls?

**Alvin Seville: **Crap!

**_page brake_**

**Alvin Seville: **I hate this stupid loin cloth! :P

**Simon Seville: **Me too. This sucks.

**Theodore Seville: **Look on the bright side! least u found me!

**Simon Seville: **Goodie! (Not)

**_page brake_**

**Simon Seville-Jeanette Miller: **I love u soooo much!1 U iz my everything and i don't think i could go on with out u in my life in some form! And I would like 2 prepose! Jeanette Miller will u marry me?

**Jeanette Miller: **Wow! Um… Simon… I don't know how to respond… are you high or something?

**Simon Seville: **Sorry about that Jeanette. Alvin took my phone! :

**Alvin Seville: **Yeah, well I would have gotten away with it if u had spent more time lookin 4 the mushrooms in the cornor. :P

**Jeanette Miller: **It's ok. BTW how do you have your phones with you?

**Alvin Seville: **Ask Simon.

**Simon Seville: **Why me?

**Alvin Seville: **I meant the author! :P

**_page brake_**

**Alvin Seville-Brittany Miller: **Brit, no matter wh u say, I will always luv u with all my heart! I never want u 2 leave my side! Plz marry me and we shall have high pitched and cartoonish children!

**Brittany Miller: **Um… wha the hell?

**Alvin Seville: **Do u not luv me?

**Brittany Miller: **u r scarein me….

**Alvin Seville: **If u ever do that ever again I will rip ur head off and then use it as a halloween decoration and then kick it like a soccer ball when it's over!

**Brittany Miller: **I have no idea what u mean by that but i think u have anger issues…

**Alvin Seville: **I ment simon!

**Simon Seville: **You're very welcome!

**_page brake_**

**Theodore Seville:**

According to chain messages…  
>I should have died 18 times…<br>been cursed twice…  
>been cut 10 times…<br>Either chain messages are fake or I have super powers...

_^ Brittany Miller and 10 others like this_

**_page brake_**

**Okayyy…. So that's it for this chapter! I didn't put mobile update on it cuz I realized that was a waste of my time and I assume that you guys know that they are using phones. **

**CallMeSky, I did use your facebook post cuz it was funny. (I hope you don't mind me stealing your humor! ;)**

**So anyways… Review plz!**

**This time say (I was watching a youtube video and it was paused so I told myself the next word he says will be the word you guys will put in your review if you read my ANs and he said jackasses and I was like… well, that's not happening. (Don't put this in your review I was just telling you this cuz I thought it was funny…. Oh well! Now you know what goes on in my brain! :D)**

**Anyways, say BANANA! **

**Review! **


	11. The Chipmunk Adventure part 4

**Heyz! I hope you like this chapter! If you don't I'll give you a whole $20!**

**_page brake_**

**Brittany Miller-Alvin Seville: **I love you!

_From my iphone_

**Alvin Seville: **I KNEW IT ALL ALONG!

**Brittany Miller: **UGG! Stupid iphone! It waz suppose 2 b loathe!

_From my iphone_

**Alvin Seville: **What does "loathe" mean?

**Brittany Miller: **It means hate u moron! :P

_From my iphone_

**_page brake_**

**Alvin Seville-Brittany Miller: **Did u swim with any interesting fish while u wz scuba diving?

**Brittany Miller: **No, but i've swam with interestingly shaped people at public pools back at home.

**Alvin Seville: **O.o

**_page brake_**

**Eleanor Miller-Theodore Seville: **Do u ever go on Tumbler?

**Theodore Seville: **No… that's just a scary place… XO

**_page brake_**

**Theodore Seville: **B nice 2 each other. Fighting iz only fun when mud iz involved!

**Simon Seville: **What?

**Theodore Seville: **When I get older I iz goin 2 marryz an eleaphant!

**Eleanor Miller: **Wha bout me?

**Theodore Seville: ** Well eleaphants are large so there good 4 shade in the summer and they can spray water on u and! they r good 4 piggie back ridez!

**Alvin Seville: **O.o

**_page brake_**

**Alvin Seville: **Just got chased by cra cra pp and almost got killed!

**David Seville: **alvin seville u iz grounded 4 lifrez!

**Simon Seville: **Let me guess. This is another time where all caps is not appropriate?

**David Seville: **AND U CLAIM 2 B MY SMARTEST SON! LOLZ! :D

_^Alvin Seville likes this_

_^Simon Seville dislikes Alvin Seville's like_

**Alvin Seville: **What the heack?

**_page brake_**

**Theodore Seville: **There are 2 owls outside my house. I asked them if theyve eva ben 2 hogwarts. Now there r angry owls outside ma house.

**Alvin Seville: **I'M STILL WAITING 4 MA LETTER!

**_page brake_**

**Alvin Seville: **Ok! So i waz readin through the next script for our show and in the last sean I am in a kilt dancin with a boy 2 dancin queen! Did i do anything 2 offend our director? O.o!

**_page brake_**

**Brittany Miller: **Like if u dont c the word boy.

_^Eleanor Miller and 7 others like this_

**_page brake_**

**I know this is short. I'm so lame. I really wanted to update and since I haven't in a while I felt the need to. I'm sorry this was lame. I hope you liked it though! I'll be sure to make up for it!**

**PS if you like Alvon, then I have a new story called a blackmailed prom out. I've been workin on it so that's why this is so short.**

**Say…**

**Seamonkies! :D**

**Review! **


	12. The Chapter With No Theme

**Hey everyone! I'm back! Sooo… this is like your Christmas chapter. (even though I didn't really use the Christmas theam, I just made this kind of random…) Ok, so maybe it isn't your Christmas chapter. Maybe it's just some random chapter that's floating in the middle of none where. Soooo…. If you didn't know, after this, I will be starting on the Seqeakquel! Yes! It's next on my list of chapters I have to do, so that should be up whenever I feel like it! Enjoy!**

**I'm going to give this a warning… Um… kindof not appointee for people under 13ish? IDK. Whatever. If your parents don't approve then yeah… well I don't know. If I have a younger like lower-school like 4****th**** and under… but if not then whatever. Yeah, I'm gonna shut up now. Enjoy! (again)**

**_page brake_ **

**David Seville: **DAMNIT I HATE THIS STUPID FACEBOOK IT WON'T LET ME POST A STATUS!

**Alvin Seville: **1ce again dave, u just posted a status. :P

**David Seville: **DON'T BACK SASS ME!

**Alvin Seville: **I am not back sassing u!

**David Seville: **DAMNIT ALVIN Y DON'T U JUST FRIKEN LISTEN 2 ME 4 ONCE YO?

**Alvin Seville: **Well DAMN IT DAVE! I do FRIKEN LISTEN 2 U 4 1CE YO! :P

**David Seville: **O.o

**_page brake_**

**Alvin Seville-Simon Seville: **What's the answer 2 #5?

**Simon Seville: **Figure it out.

**Alvin Seville: **y iz the sky blue?

**Simon Seville: **Because blue light passes through our atmosphere the best.

**Alvin Seville: **If i got u a life size cut out of justin beiber what would u do?

**Simon Seville: **Um… send it back…

**Alvin Seville: **What do I need 2 work on most?

**Simon Seville: **What is this? 20Q?

**Alvin Seville: **What iz u biggest regret in life?

**Simon Seville: **This conversation. :P

**Alvin Seville: **Are you in love with justin temberlake?

**Simon Seville: **HEY ALVIN! Have you ever heard of this website? It's called Google. I think you should try it out sometime! :P

**Alvin Seville: **No! I haven't heard of this website u call google! I better go google this google u speek of and find out where I can find google.

_^Theodore Seville likes this_

**Simon Seville: **I. Hate. You.

**_page brake_**

**Eleanor Miller-Theodore Seville: **You wanna play word association?

**Theodore Seville: **Sure

**Eleanor Miller: **Chipmunk

**Theodore Seville: **me

**Eleanor Miller: **girlfriend

**Theodore Seville: **don't have one

**Eleanor Miller: **the internet

**Theodore Seville: **is for porn

**Eleanor Miller: **ewww… Pervert… XP

**Theodore Seville: **Pervert… hmm… Alvin!

**Alvin Seville: **Hey!

**Eleanor Miller: **I didn't mean do a word association with pervert! XP

**_page brake_**

**Simon Seville-Alvin Seville: **That's the last time I film a commercial with you!

**Alvin Seville: **y? I think it's pretty funny! :D

**Simon Seville: **I don't. :P

**Jeanette Miller: **What happened?

**Alvin Seville: **This is what we said!

Simon: I'm Simon

Me: and I'm Alvin and we approve this message

Simon: we want you to come and watch _Alvin and the Chipmunks!_

Me: Its ok if ur gay cuz we r 2!

Simon: WHAT?

Me: Oh well only he iz

Simon: Alvin i'm leaveing!

Me: but simon!

_^Brittany Miller and 2 others like this_

_**_**_**page brake_**

**Theodore Seville: **Somebody 1ce told me the world waz macaroni so i took a big bit of a tree. It tasted kind of funky so I spit it a monkey and the monkey started cussing at me. 20,000 years later the monkey waz dark vader and dark vader put an end to me!

**Eleanor Miller: **Should I be concerned with ur sugar intake?

_^Simon Seville and 3 others like this_

**_page brake_**

**Brittany Miller: **I would just like every1 2 know th I want a bratz 4 Christmas! *hint hint wink wink nod nod*

**Alvin Seville: **y u already r 1.

_^Eleanor Miller and 1 other likes this_

**_page brake_**

**Theodore Seville: **I just witnessed an old woman wearing joker make-up and jamming hard to music as she drove her convertible. Yes, I just saw my future.

**Simon Seville: **Congrats?...

**_page brake_**

**Eleanor Miller-Theodore Seville****: **Where would you like to go on tour that you haven't been to yet?

**Theodore Seville:** Mars

**Jeanette Miller: **Rome, to see my people in Italy!

**Theodore Seville:** And my people on Mars."

**_page brake_**

**Simon Seville: **My girlfriend is like my iPad...I don`t have an iPad.

**Theodore Seville: **love willz findz a way!

**_page brake_**

**Brittany Miller: **Dear parents, knocking WHILE you open the door to my bedroom kinda defeats the purpose of knocking. Sincerely, teenagers.

_^Alvin Seville and 4 others like this_

**_page brake_**

**Theodore Seville: **Lazy fact #75483959723, You were too lazy to read that number.

**Alvin Seville: **and im proud of it

**Simon Seville: **you're so lazy, you can't even use proper grammar. :P

**_page brake_**

**Brittany Miller-Alvin Seville: **1 universe, 9 planets, 204 countries, 809 islands,7 seas, over 6 billion people, and I had the unfortunate luck of meeting you.

**Alvin Seville: **I SAID I WAZ SRRY!

**Simon Seville: **What'd you do this time?

**Alvin Seville: **all i did waz throw a snowball her!

**Brittany Miller: **u 4got the part about how u put it in the freezer. :P

**Jeannette Miller: **O.o

**_page brake_**

**Jeanette Miller: **That awkward moment when you can't tell if someone's a boy or a girl...

_^David Seville and 10 others like this_

**_page brake_**

**Simon Seville-Alvin Seville: **`` is the fear of long words.

**Alvin Seville: **Congrats si, u just broke my brain. XP

**_page brake_**

**Theodore Seville: **If A Couple in Love are called Love Birds, then a couple who`ve fought with each other should be called Angry Birds.

**David Seville: **I BEAT THE ANGRY BRIDZ ON MY FONEZES! :D

**Alvin Seville: **we know!

**_page brake_**

**Brittany Miller: **tbh…

_^Alvin Seville and 2 others like this_

**_page brake_**

**Brittany Miller: **to be honest… I hate Alvin Seville

**Alvin Seville: **2 b honest, i h8 ur last status update.

**_page brake_**

**Brittany Miller: **to be honest… I wish Miss Miller would stop intruding my personal space .

**_page brake_**

**Theodore Seville: **Th akward moment when santa has the same wrapping paper as ur dad…

**_page brake_**

**Brittany Miller: **I'm sexy and I know it!

**Alvin Seville: **More like ugly and u show it.

**Brittany Miller: **Jeanette tell Miss Miller I went 2 go buy a butcher's knife.

**Jeanette Miller: **Will do!

**Alvin Seville: ***gulp*

**_page brake_**

**Simon Seville: **Dear Love, People say that they can`t live without you. I personally think I`m more important. Sincerely, Oxygen

_^Jeanette Miller likes this_

**_page brake_**

**Brittany Miller: **to be honest… I love the color pink! ;)

**Alvin Seville: **Brittany, ur so lame. :P

**_page brake_**

**Okkk! I'm finished! I hope you like this chapter. Consider this like an early Christmas present from me to you. **

**PS I saw chipwrecked today. Best. Movie. Ever. **

**I highly recommend seeing it. (Especially if you're a Simonette fan. It's soo fluffy! :D)**

**Review please! **


	13. The Squeakquel part 1

**Hello all! The next episode will be… wait for it…**

**The Squeakquel! **

**I would like to thank everyone for their reviews and support! :D You guys rock for that! :D**

**_page brake_**

**Alvin Seville: **I just wanted 2 let everyone know that I am ok!

**Simon Seville: **YOU'RE OKAY? SOULDN'T YOU BE CONSERENED ABOUT DAVE?

**Alvin Seville: **oh yeah! Dave! He's fine! And I am 2!

**Theodore Seville: **How is this about u?

**Alvin Seville: **1. Dave didn't kill me

2. The shot the nurse gave me did not hurt me in any way!

**Simon Seville: **Maybe we should have left you in England.

**_page brake_**

**Theodore Seville: **I don't understand banks. Why do they attach chains to their pens. If I'm trusting you with my money, you should trust me with your pens.

**_page brake_**

**Toby Seville: **I DID NOT HURT ANYONE!

**Alvin Seville: **Don't worry dude! I've been down that road…

**Toby Seville: **BTW u excited bout school?

**Alvin Seville: **yuck!

**Toby Seville: **Yeah! I know wht u mean! Tht place was torcher! Ps homework sucks so yeah!

**Alvin Seville: **HOMEWORK?

H-alf

O-f

M-y

E-nergy

W-asted

O-n

R-andom

K-nowledge

_^Theodore Seville and 1 other likes this_

**Simon Seville: **Alvin! Homework helps you do better in school.

**Alvin Seville: **Really?...

**Toby Seville: **it got me 3 detentions a week all through high school… O.o What'd I do wrong?

**Simon Seville: **…

**_page brake_**

**Dr. Rubin: **ATTENTION FACILITY AND STAFF! THE CHIPMUNKS ARE NOW GOING TO OUR SCHOOL! IF YOU GIVE THEM DETENTION OR HURT THEM IN ANY WAY YOU WILL BE FIRED. THANK YOU.

**_page brake_**

**Ryan-Alvin Seville: **U WILL DIE 4 STEALING MA GIRLZ!

**Alvin Seville: **Really? Cuz I think I'ma still alive! Sucker!

**Theodore Seville: **high! I'm Theodore!

**Simon Seville: **Wrong hi…

**Theodore Seville: **HI! I'm Theodore! Hi! I'm Theodore!

**Ryan: **Shut up fatty.

**Theodore Seville: **I think u miss read my last status update. I said my name's Theodore.

**Ryan: ***eye roll*

**_page brake_**

**Alvin Seville: **My principle is a phyco!

**Simon Seville: **Wrong principal. :P

**_page brake_**

**Toby Seville: **Alvin do ur homework!

**Alvin Seville: **do I have 2?

**Toby Seville: **yes. Dear Ice Burgs, karma's a bitch. Sincerley the Titanic.

**Alvin Seville: **uuuuuuugggggggggggggggg!

**_page brake_**

**Theodore Seville: **Make me a sandwhich.

**Alvin Seville: **no

**Theodore Seville: **Is my butt fat?

**Alvin Seville: **What?

**Theodore Seville: **u r such a doof, u make me wanna poop in a shoe.

**Alvin Seville: **QUIT BOTHERING ME! I'M PRETENDING 2 DO MY HOMEWORK!

**_page brake_**

**Brittany: **We made it girls! Los Angles!

**Jeanette: **This city is just like the books!

**Eleanor: **I'm so excited!

**Brittany: ** Jen, only u would bring something as annoying as books into a fun conversation. :P

**Jeanette: **

**_page brake_**

**Alvin Seville: **Dear owls mating outside my window, I appreciate being an aphrodisiac for u but unless you have a letter from Hogwarts please fly away.

**Simon Seville: **Oh gosh, Alvin! Do you EVEN know what the word aphrodisiac means?

**Alvin Seville: **duh! i found it in the thersorous :P

**Simon Seville: **XP

**Alvin Seville: **come on si! I start using big words and ur still getting on 2 me! Wht more do u want?

**_page brake_**

**Theodore Seville: **I know this is an issue but growing issure on obese pets iz a really funny title! :D

**_page brake_**

**Ryan:** YooHooo! Annoying Alvin over hear.

**Alvin Seville:** THAT'S NOT MY NAME!

**Ryan:** Well then why did you answer to it? OWNED

**Alvin Seville: **u suck

**_page brake_**

**Ian Hawke: **I WIN! And they say I was crazy! They said I'd never be more than a dead beat but look at me now! I got my muffin back from that frickish rat in the dumpster! WOOHOO! :D

**Alvin Seville: **THE EVIL MONKEY IS BACK!

**Ian Hawke: **hey everyone! It's annoying alvin!

**Alvin Seville: **THAT'S NOT MY NAME!

**Ian Hawke: **ur the 1 who answered to it

**Alvin Seville: **agggggg!

**Theodore Seville: **Ohhhh! I know what the problem is. His names not annoying alvin. It aggravated alvin!

_^Ian Hawke likes this_

**Alvin Seville: **1 DAY U WILL ALLLLLLL WORK 4 ME!

**_page brake_**

**Brittany Hawke-Alvin Seville: **Heyyyy Alvin! Um… is what happened with Ian true?

**Alvin Seville: **YES! OH GOSH THAT MAN IS STUPID!

**Brittany Hawke: **Wat r u takin bout? He's so nice 2 my sisters and i.

**Alvin Seville: **R U STUPID? HES NUTS! PS y iz ur last name hawke?

**Brittany Hawke: **fyi hes taken me and my sisters in and he's the nicest person ever!

**Alvin Seville: **ooookkkkkkkkk ps I liked ur pink dress

**Brittany Hawke: **wht ever! And it's not pink it fuchsia!

**Alvin Seville: **:P

**_page brake_**

**Jeanette Hawk- Brittany Hawke: **Hey! I forgot to tell you that I thought your pink dress is really cute!

**Brittany Hawke: **Thanks but it's NOT PINK it's FUCHSIA!

**Jeanette Hawke: **oopps… srry!

**_page brake_**

**Ok! The Squeakquel is done! (Well part 1 is. :P) I hope you guys liked it! Say LADYBUGS in your review it you read this AN. **

**Review please! **


	14. The Squeakquel part 2

**Hey guys! No your eyes are not playing tricks on you, and no I am not dead. I actually updated this story! :D**

**Okay, I am so sorry for the lack of updates on this story! I haven't had my computer in over 3 months. I can now update again! Woot woot! Hope you enjoy!**

**_page brake_**

**Alvin Seville: **Note to self: Next time you're looking for keys, wallet, or phone, begin with checking under the cat.

**Brittany Hawke: ** as long as you don't have to look IN the cat... I think that's okay….

**Alvin Seville:** Hahaha! Next time I lose my phone, if the cat is uncontrollably purring every time I call it, I may have to go there.

**Brittany Hawke: **I was joking…

**_page brake_**

**Alvin Seville-Simon Seville: **I WILL make u laugh!

**Simon Seville: **Is this supposed to impress me?

**Alvin Seville: **shut up. Ok y was 6 afraid of 7?

**Simon Seville: **Because 7 "ate" 9. Please, that joke is older than my fossil colocation.

**_page brake_**

**Alvin Seville: **I H8 SCHOOL!

**Brittany Hawke: **y cuz ur mentally chanlenged? :P

**Alvin Seville: **No! Hiss! I h8 it because of stupid words like milieu! It's a stupid word! To many consonants all smushed together.

**Eleanor Hawke: **Alvin, the word only has 2 consonants.

**Theodore Seville: **YOUR STATEMENT IS INVALADE!

**Alvin Seville: **I hate u all!

**_page brake_**

**Simon Seville: **I still can't believe you almost killed Dave!

**Alvin Seville: **It was an accident! Besides, I was showing off for a good reason! I call it public service!

**Simon Seville: **Oh yeah...but there's a difference between violence and a public service.

**_page brake_**

**Theodore Seville-Eleanor Hawke: **What would you do if I bought you a llama that sounded like Adele?

**Eleanor Hawke: **Does she sing hits like "gazing in the deep" and "llama like u?" hehe

**Theodore Seville: **Llama Adele: we could have ate it alllll! Gazing in the deeeepppp! U had my heart inside ur hoof! But then u ate it. To the beatttt!

**Eleanor Hawke: **lol

**_page brake_**

**Jeanette Hawke: **Has anyone ever written a song? I need help coming up with one for music.

**Alvin Seville: **"Yo yo yo, with a bottle of rum. Pirates sang this cuz they were dumb." That's the only song I've ever written, you like?

_^Theodore Seville likes this_

**Jeanette Hawke: **I… um… forget I even asked…

**_page brake_**

**Simon Seville-Alvin Seville: **I have proof that grammar saves lives!

**Alvin Seville: **Yeah, and I have proof that ur annoying.

**Simon Seville: **Shut it. Anyways, here's my proof. "Let's eat grandpa!" "Let's eat**,** grandpa!" "Rachel Ray finds inspiration from cooking her friends family and dog." "Rachel Ray finds inspiration from cooking**,** her friend**, **family**,** and dog."

**Alvin Seville: **Alvin Seville loves shooting his brother simon. Alvin Seville love shooting, his brother and music. HEY UR RIGHT! I DON'T CARE! :P

**Simon Seville: **I hate you so much right now.

**_page brake_**

**Alvin Seville-David Seville: **dave can I hang out with Brittany 2nite. We r just gonna bang

**David Seville: **ur daddy did not raise a bastered u get home right this instant!

**Alvin Seville: **omg dave my iphone did that! I ment hang!

**David Seville: **just go home

**_page brake_**

**Simon Seville-Alvin Seville: **Why are you not home yet? Football should have been over half an hour ago!

**Alvin Seville: **I am gay.

**Simon Seville: **um… okay… wow Alvin. I wasn't expecting that…

**Alvin Seville: **Gosh! Tat waz suppos AM ON MY WAY! When I get home I am selling this piece of garbage!

**Simon Seville: **So you're not gay?

**Alvin Seville: **wht could me u think tht im gay?

**Simon Seville: **For starters you stare in the mirror too much.

**Alvin Seville: **4get I even asked.

**_page brake_**

**Jeanette Hawke: **I wish everyone the best of luck I the singing competition!

**Alvin Seville: **Me too, even though we're going to kill u tonight! HAHA!

**David Seville: **alviiinnn! what did I tell you about killing things?! (Chapter 4 reference for those who don't remember)

**Alvin Seville: **u are so ap**PARENT**ly confused about the internet! Get it?! I captlized Parent in apparently since he's my parent, so he apPARENTly confused! HA!

**Brittany Hawke: **Don't even try that Seville. U got that off of Ellen.

**Alvin Seville: **shut up

**_page brake_**

**Jeanette Hawke: **We won!

**Brittany Hawke: ** Hot and dangerous! If ur 1 of us then roll with us. And no u don't wanna mess with us kicked the chipmunks buuuttts!

**Eleanor Hawke: **That's mean! Besides, I think Theodore is cute! :D

**Theodore Seville: **umm… ur really pretty too. 3

_^ Eleanor Hawke likes this_

**Alvin Seville: ** is that a butt on an ice cream cone?

**Theodore Seville: **its suppos heart

**Eleanor Hawke: ** don't listen 2 him!

_^Theodore Seville likes this_

**_page brake_**

**Simon Seville-Alvin Seville: **How fast can you run? 

**Alvin Seville: **Depends who and what's chasing me…

**Simon Seville: **I am ready to kill you!

**Alvin Seville: ** I saved ur life and I didn't even post on fb that u almost drowned in a tolit lik u asked! But guess what!? Now everyones gonna know. And if I were Jeanette I would never kiss a guys who mouth has been in the toilet!

**Simon Seville: **U have crossed the line.

**_page brake_**

**Alvin Seville-Brittany Hawke: **u know what ur purpose in life is?

**Alvin Seville: **I knew ud wanna be my gf! HA!

**Brittany Hawke: **u u idiot! To b the butt of my jokes! HA! It works on so many levels! :D

**Alvin Seville: **u purpose in life is to make an average above an F!

**Brittany Hawke: **yes, yes it is bcuz I have 3 As and 2 Bs.

**Alvin Seville: **I've never felt hatred for someone as much as I do 4 u right now.

**Brittany Hawke: **Well at least I didn't ditch my siblings when they needed me most. U know what Alvin? I really hate that we won by defult. It wasn't even a real win. U really hurt ur brothers, espacally Theodore! U can't have only 2 muskteers, so u can't only have 2 chipmunks.

_^Theodore Seville and Simon Seville like this_

**Alvin Seville: **wow… thanks brit. I think I'll go appoligize now. I'm sorry guys!

**_page brake_**

**Theodore Seville: **I ran away. Do not look for me in the zoo.

**Alvin Seville: **TO THE ZOO!

**Theodore Seville: **I said don't look there!

_**page brake_**

**Hope you guys liked it. For your review… do this!**

**Pick the month you were born:****  
><strong>**January—-I kicked****  
><strong>**February—I loved****  
><strong>**March—-I karate chopped****  
><strong>**April—I licked****  
><strong>**May—I jumped on****  
><strong>**June—–I smelled****  
><strong>**July—I did the Macarena With****  
><strong>**August—–I had lunch with****  
><strong>**September—-I danced with****  
><strong>**October—-I sang to****  
><strong>**November—–I yelled at****  
><strong>**December—–I ran over******

**Pick the day (number) you were born on:****  
><strong>**1—-a birdbath****  
><strong>**2—-a monster****  
><strong>**3—-a phone****  
><strong>**4—-a fork****  
><strong>**5—-a snowman****  
><strong>**6—-a gangster****  
><strong>**7—-my mobile phone****  
><strong>**8—-my dog****  
><strong>**9—-my best friends` boyfriend****  
><strong>**10—-my neighbour****  
><strong>**11—-my science teacher****  
><strong>**12—-a banana****  
><strong>**13—-a fireman****  
><strong>**14—-a stuffed animal****  
><strong>**15—-a goat****  
><strong>**16—-a pickle****  
><strong>**17—-your mom****  
><strong>**18—-a spoon****  
><strong>**19—- a smurf****  
><strong>**20—-a baseball bat****  
><strong>**21—-a ninja****  
><strong>**22—-Chuck Norris****  
><strong>**23—-a noodle****  
><strong>**24—-a squirrel****  
><strong>**25—-a football player****  
><strong>**26—-my sister****  
><strong>**27—-my brother****  
><strong>**28—-an iPod****  
><strong>**29—-a surfer****  
><strong>**30—-a homeless guy****  
><strong>**31—-a llama******

**What is the last number of the year you were born:****  
><strong>**1— In my car****  
><strong>**2 — On your car****  
><strong>**3 — In a hole****  
><strong>**4 — Under your bed****  
><strong>**5 — Riding a Motorcycle****  
><strong>**6 — sliding down a hill****  
><strong>**7 — in an elevator****  
><strong>**8—- at the dinner table****  
><strong>**9 —– In line at the bank****  
><strong>**0 —– in your bathroom******

**Pick the color of shirt you are wearing:****  
><strong>**White—because I`m cool like that****  
><strong>**Black—because that`s how I roll.****  
><strong>**Pink—–because I`m NOT crazy.****  
><strong>**Red—–because the voices told me to.****  
><strong>**Blue—–because I`m sexy and I do what I want****  
><strong>**Green—because I think I need some serious help.****  
><strong>**Purple—because I`m AWESOME!****  
><strong>**Gray—-because Big Bird said to and he`s my leader.****  
><strong>**Yellow—because someone offered me 1,000,000 dollars****  
><strong>**Orange—–because my family thinks I`m stupid anyway.****  
><strong>**Brown—because I can.****  
><strong>**Other—-because I`m a Ninja!****  
><strong>**None—-because I can`t control myself!**

**Have fun! Review please, and thanks for your patience. Sorry for the long wait! **


	15. Goodbye

**Hey guys. I really hate to do this, but this is the last chapter of Facebook Mischief. Due to the fact that "Members of Critics United" Is more than likely going to report this story, then there's no reason for me to finish. You guys have all been wonderful, and I hope you understand.**

**I never thought I'd be able to make it past 50 reviews. You guys proved me wrong and I would like to say how much every review means to me whether it's positive or negative. I value everyone's opinion. So thank you to everyone for all the reviews, and support. I hate to do this.**

**If you want to have more details on the situation, PM me. **

**Goodbye Facebook Mischief.**

**-Sincerely,**

**Simon Seville**


End file.
